Get Me Closer
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: Rachel wants to perform Closer by Nine Inch Nails during glee but can't perform it because of its lyrics. Faberry gets home, Quinn cheers Rachel up by singing it to her when they have sex. FABERRY.


**I really need to quit this. That is all.**

**Oh, and for spillthemilk on tumblr, and ****srortiz87 over here. Here ya go! G!P Quinn, as you requested.**

* * *

><p>With the way Rachel was pouting, Quinn was almost afraid to ask what was bothering her musical-infested mind. But she was no terrible girlfriend. Quinn smoothed the hair on the back of her head and sidled closer to Rachel's hunched body. She wrapped her arms over Rachel's shoulders and pecked the side of her head. "What's wrong, Angel?"<p>

"Glee." Rachel muttered.

Quinn scrunched up her brow and caressed her thumbs against the slope of Rachel's bicep. She traced the skin and relished how soft and warm she was. Even after dating for eight months, Quinn still couldn't get enough of Rachel's heart and body so close to hers. "Why, what's wrong?" She narrowed her eyes. "Did Mercedes accuse you of stealing her songs?"

"No!" Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn's cheek. "I meant to sing a song. But it is rather… Inappropriate…" She blushed and buried her face against her girlfriend's neck, her hot breath tickling Quinn's pale neck.

"Inappropriate, huh?" Quinn smirked. She gripped Rachel's leg and pulled her up on top of her lap. Her hand slipped underneath Rachel's plaid skirt, her fingers massaging the firm muscles of her ass. "What song is it? Wet the Bed?" Her voice took on the gravelly-deep decibel, making Rachel squirm top of the forming bulge in her pants. Quinn rocked her hips in slow, fluid motions. "I can sing it with you. Complete with dance."

"You wish." Rachel snaked her arm around Rachel's neck and leaned forward to suckle on her bottom lip. She grounded her hips, her waist moving in circles while the crack of her ass sandwiched Quinn's growing erection. "While I have complete and utter faith in your dancing proficiency, I am not singing that song in public." Rachel's grip on the back of her neck tightened, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. "Besides… I know that that's your favourite song… And your sexy dancing is _all. For. Me."_

Quinn whimpered, her fingers slipping inside Rachel's panties. "R-Rach…" She bit her lip and pressed her face against her cheek, panting. "God, I'm so hard…"

"I feel it." Rachel growled. "But… I really want to perform a song for Glee…"

"W-what… what song?" Quinn moved her hips up against Rachel, the friction making her harder. Coupled with the fact that they're in the choir room and that anyone could walk in, it sparked a thunderous roar through Quinn's veins.

"_You let me violate you._" Rachel sang into Quinn's ear, her nails digging into the nape of her pale neck. "_You let me desecrate you…_"

"Oh god…" Quinn sucked on Rachel's neck, her hands palming her plump ass, the flesh spilling over between her fingers. "That would be so fucking hot…"

"Yes, but the lyrics…"

"…are hot…" Quinn bit down on Rachel's collarbone with a growl. Her hand moved away from under Rachel's skirt and instead crawled beneath her sweater. She scraped her fingernails against the soft flesh of Rachel's trembling and toned stomach. "Sing for me – "

"Oh – OH GOD, EWW!" A voice shrieked from the doorway of the choir room. Santana and Brittany stood – the former horrified and the latter amused. "Fabray! Berry!" She barked and covered her eyes. "Is that some kind of code for orgasms? Fuck, with you two, I bet…" She turned around to hide her face against Brittany's neck. "What are you two even doing here?"

Rachel stood up and off of Quinn's lap who huffed and covered her crotch with Rachel's music binder. "We were practicing."

"I bet." Santana snorted. She cocked her brow at Quinn who was fidgeting with the binder, her pale cheeks flushed and sweat blanketing her brow. "Got a _problem_, Fabray?"

"Yes. You." Quinn hissed, but Rachel's hand that ran through her hair immediately soothed the slow-burning rage that initially built up when Santana interrupted them.

At this, Santana snorted and dragged Brittany by the hand to the rearmost seats up on the risers of the choir room. "You're _whiiiiiiiipped._"

Quinn shrugged and grabbed Rachel by the hand, her lips pressing against the pads of her fingers. "Honestly, I fail to see what's so wrong with that."

/~/

By the time Rachel and Quinn went home and up Rachel's room, their lips were already glued together, their tongues gliding against the bumps of their taste buds. Quinn pushed Rachel against the door, her hand cupping her breasts through her bra. She pinched Rachel's nipples and settled herself between her thighs. The bulge in her pants was more prominent now, so she rubbed her hardening shaft against Rachel's leg.

"Baby, hold on…" Rachel reached behind her to lock the door before smirking up at Quinn; her hazel eyes that were always so clear were now darkened and clouded with lust. Rachel pushed her back until she fell back on the bed. Straddling her lap, Rachel pinned Quinn down by her arms. "Now, where were we?"

"Hmm, depends…" Quinn played with the hem of Rachel's shirt to run her fingertip against her bellybutton. "I was planning on _something_ for you, but…" She raised her hip upwards and groaned at the warm weight of Rachel's pussy against her stiff cock. Above her, Rachel bit her lip and blushed. "But I can't do it with me down here."

"Then top me." Rachel leaned forward to brush her lips against Quinn's with a delighted smile on her face. "You know I love it when you do."

Quinn rolled them over and started to strip her slowly with a hum in the back of her throat. Licking her lips at the sight of Rachel's breasts, she unclasped her bra and licked a stripe up her sternum. She kissed Rachel's nipples and tried to fit the entire mound of flesh in her mouth before Rachel started whimpering, her fingers threading through Quinn's hair.

Sitting up, Quinn unhooked Rachel's skirt and with her panties, tugged them off her girlfriend's body. Every day, she has an opportunity to see Rachel in her beautiful nakedness, but it never ceased to make Quinn stop and stare at least for a bit. Rachel knew all about Quinn's admiration and so she let her look. In fact, Quinn's fiery hazel eyes all over her skin lit her on fire, making her insides melt so that her pussy dripped with more wetness.

"Take off your clothes, baby." Rachel pleaded as she cupped her breasts. "Please. I want to see your body, your abs, your cock…" She used her legs to pull Quinn into her, her erection twitching inside her pants. "I want to see you, Quinn."

Without a word, Quinn removed her top and pulled her pants and tight boxers down. Her cock bobbed up and down, the tip pointing directly towards Rachel's pussy as if begging to be immersed in her pussy. Groaning at the sight, Rachel pulled Quinn to her so that her throbbing dick would press up against her thigh. "Oh, your dick is so hot. I-it's pulsing and I can feel it throbbing and warm against my skin…"

"_You let me violate you._" Quinn growled her hand on the base of her cock as she rocked her hips. "_You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you._" The underside of her penis caressed Rachel's soft skin. "_You let me complicate you._"

"Oh god, Quinn!" Rachel arched her back and gripped handfuls of her bed sheets. Her hips buckled and thrashed her clit hungry for Quinn's touch. "Oh my goodness, you can't do this to me…"

Quinn ignored her, her hips rolling, precum dripping out of the tip which she smeared against the tanned juncture of Rachel's thighs. "_I broke apart my insides; I've got no soul to sell._" She slapped Rachel's clit with her thick cock, gasping at the broken noise that came out of Rachel. "_The only thing that works for me,_" She leaned forward and kissed Rachel roughly, teeth scraping against the swell of her lips. Below her, she lined up the head of her cock against Rachel's dripping pussy. "_Help me get away from myself._"

She thrust in, _hard_. "_I wanna fuck you like an animal._" Quinn didn't stop, her hips in a rapid pace of in and out of Rachel, her screams breaking through Quinn's arousal and concentration that she almost forgot the lyrics. "_I wanna feel you from the inside._"

Quinn pounded into Rachel, her cock taking on the clear glimmer that came from Rachel's juices. Her tip grazed against the rough spot inside Rachel that made her thrash beneath Quinn's sweating body. "_I wanna fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed._"

She ran her hands down Rachel's toned arms until her hand met Quinn's hand. Their fingers locked, and Quinn's insistent fucking into Rachel brought them into the peak of pleasure, where Quinn was holding off from shooting her come inside Rachel, at least not until she felt the familiar fluttering of her pussy muscles that gripped her cock.

"Oh god Quinn…" Rachel reached for the back of Quinn's neck to pull her down for a kiss. "O-oh… I'm so _close_." Half-moon crescents shaped themselves into Quinn's skin until she was panting from both pain and pleasure rocketing through the base of her cock, through her spine. Reaching between their bodies, all it took was on sweep of her finger against her clit before Rachel tightened around her cock, her pussy sucking her in so deep, begging for her come to shoot inside her. "Q-Quinn – fuck, c-_coming_!"

Quinn gritted her teeth and scrambled in her head for the continuing lyrics. "_You bring me closer to – _R-Rachel! _Fuck!_" She gasped out, her hips twitching and convulsing. She felt the swell of her come shooting out of the tip of her wet cock and into Rachel, thick ropes all coating Rachel's dripping pussy with more fluids.

"Oh – mmn…" Rachel sighed and kissed Quinn's forehead, her temples, the side of her face, her nose, and her lips. "You can have my everything, baby."

Quinn chuckled, her breath escaping her in rapid bursts. Her cock was now limp but still drowning in their mixed come. She rolled them over so that Rachel was now on top, her soft weight pressing Quinn down and keeping her awake. "You're kinda awesome."

"Only 'kinda'?" Rachel quirked her brow and tweaked Quinn's nose, giggling when she scrunched it up and wiggled it. "I let you make love to me and I'm only _kinda_ awesome?"

"Fine, fine. You're completely, utterly, and without a doubt, totally awesome." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel, their warm lips melting together like chocolate over fire. It even tasted that sweet. "Stop kissing me. You're gonna make me fall asleep."

Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips and ignored her. "No. Mine. Kisses."

"Woah, cavelady Rachel."

"Don't make me beat my fists and yell out foolish diatribes with only my loincloth on." Rachel warned while nuzzling Quinn's nose. "Now stop talking. I need a nap."

"That's what I was saying!"

"Oh hush."


End file.
